fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Sonic Boom: Rise of Lyric (The New 20)
Plot In the year 2007, Buzz Lightyear is fighting a battle against Lyric. Buzz gives Lyric three steps to turn and fire as Lyric tells him not to cheat. Both Buzz and Lyric take their three steps, but Lyric is quicker on the draw and fires, knocking down Lyric. However, he quickly gets back up, berating Buzz for his honesty and reveals a hidden shield. Lyric fires his guns Buzz and knocks it down, with Woody looking on. Shocked, he runs toward Lyric and stab Lyric, who in turn bites Woody on the shoulder, killing him. Lyric fell to the ground and died, saying that he has planned this. 7 years later, Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Cream and Amy were having a regular day of foiling another of Dr. Eggman's evil plans, using the core Go-Onger, Dynaman, and Fiveman Ranger Keys. In New York, Don Jaquan and Elizabeth are trapped in a room in Tails' Workshop. A chocked figure enter the shop and reveals himself to be Captain Leader, weak and slowly dying due to the flesh air. We gives his toxics to Don and Elizabeth before dying. They regain pieces of meoneies of Sonic and Tentacoilo and use their powers to escape. However, Hopper appears. As Don and Eliabeth Characters *Sonic *Tails **Metal Tails *Knuckles **Metal Knuckles *Cream **Metal Cream *Amy **Metal Amy *Sticks **Metal Sticks *Jet **Metal Jet *Shard *Blaze **Metal Blaze *Shadow **Metal Shadow *Hopper *Ben Tennyson *Spider-Man *Dexter *Johnny Test *Dukey *Ed *Edd *Eddy *Finn *Jake *Mordecai *Rigby *Johnny Bravo *Batman *Superman *Wonder Woman *Captain America *Iron Man *Thor *SD Riders **Kamen Rider 1 **Kamen Rider 2 **Kamen Rider V3 **Riderman **Kamen Rider X **Kamen Rider Amazon **Kamen Rider Stronger **Skyrider **Kamen Rider Super-1 **Kamen Rider ZX **Kamen Rider Black (normal and RX modes) **Kamen Rider Shin **Kamen Rider ZO **Kamen Rider J **Kamen Rider Kuuga **Kamen Rider Agito **Kamen Rider Ryuki **Kamen Rider Faiz **Kamen Rider Blade **Kamen Rider Hibiki **Kamen Rider Kabuto **Kamen Rider Den-O **Kamen Rider Kiva **Kamen Rider Decade **Kamen Rider Double **Kamen Rider OOO **Kamen Rider Fourze **Kamen Rider Wizard **Kamen Rider Gaim **Kamen Rider Drive *Nostalgia Critic *Nostalgia Chick *Linkara *Phelous *Film Brain *The Cinema Snob *MarzGurl *Bennett The Sage *Todd In The Shadows *Diamanda Hagan *Paw Dugan *Angry Joe *Nash *Last Angry Geek *Sci Fi Guy *The Rap Critic *CR *Benzaie *Maven Of The Eventide *The Blockbuster Buster *The Horror Guru *Some Jerk With A Camera *Count Jackula *EZ Rider *The Film Renegado *JonTron *The Completionist *Rosen Hacker *The Cartoon Hero *Ozzie Arcane *The Hardcore Kid *The Animated Reviewer *Arthur Knowledge *Comic Strip Critic *Joey Testcso *Media Hunter *Writrzblok *Rowdy Reviewer *That Fellow In The Coat *Hewy Toonmore *VGRetro *AniMat *Jaimetud *Pan Pizza *South Jersey Sam *Morgan Leger *Angry Video Game Nerd *The Spoony One *Cartoon Hero *Mr Enter *Den Shasta *Annoying Orange *Pear *Passion Fruit *Van Rook (Killed) *Buzz Lightyear (Killed in in 2007, appear at sprit) *Woody (flashback, killed in 2007) *Jessie (flashback, kill herself in 2011) Villains *Lyric *Dr. Eggman **Metal Sonic (Changes sides when Eggman left him for Lyric) *Darth Vegan *Wacko *Brain Freezer *Mr. Mittens **Alfred *Zizrar *Bling Bling Boy *Vilgax *Mojo Jojo *HIM *Mandark *V.V. Argost *Ice King *Kanker Sisters *Corporate Commander *Don Jauq *Elizabeth *Cpatain Leader (Killed by Johnny Test) Transformations *Sonic: Go-On Red, DynaRed, FiveRed, *Tails: Go-On Blue, DynaBlue, FiveBlue, *Knuckles: Go-On Green, DynaBlack, FiveBlack, *Cream: Go-On Yellow, DynaYellow, FiveYellow, *Amy: Go-On Black, DynaPink, FivePink, *Sticks: Kamen Rider Amazon, Gokai Silver, Go-On Wings *Hopper: Kamen Rider OOO *Jet: Omni Knight *Silver: TimeFire *Shard: Big One *Metal Sonic: Robo Knight, ToQ 1gou, Kamen Rider Fourze *Metal Tails: ToQ 2hou *Metal Knuckles: ToQ 4gou *Metal Cream: ToQ 3gou *Metal Amy: ToQ 5gou *Metal Sticks: ToQ 6gou *Metal Jet: Kamen Rider Drive *Metal Silver: Gosei Green *Metal Blaze: Kamen Rider Wizard *Ben: Omni Knight *Johnny Test: Deka Break *Dukey: Deka Master *Nostalgia Critic: Black Power Ranger *Linkara: Green Power Ranger *EZ Rider: Kamen Rider 1, Kamen Rider Black RX *Des Shinta: Kamen Rider Decade Villains' Transformations *Lyric: Red Power Ranger *Darth Vegan: Green Power Ranger *Wacko: White Dino Ranger *Mr. Mittens: Wild Force Red *Alfred: Masked Rider X *Vilgax: Red Zeo Ranger *Don Jaqu: Kamen Rider 1 *Elizbeth: Kamen Rider 2 Aliens Used *Omni Knight *Fourarms *XLR8 *Rath **Ultimate Rath *Alien X *Way Big **Ultimate Way Big As Omni Knight (Ben) *Ultimate Swampfire *Whampire *Fourarms As Omni Knight (Jet) *Bullfrag *Clockwork Cast *Roger Craig Smith - Sonic the Hedgehog *Travis Willingham - Knuckles the Echidna *Yuri Lowenthal - Miles 'Tails' Prower, Ben Tennyson *Cindy Robinson - Amy Rose *Debby Ryan - Cream the Rabbit *Nika Futterman - Sticks the Badger *A Garfield - Metal Sonic *Mike Pollock - Dr. Ivo 'Eggman' Robotnik *Kirk Thornton - Orbot *Johnny Yong Bosch - Shadow the Hedgehog *Jeff Bennett - Mayor Fink *Keith Szarabajka - Fastidious Beaver *Debi Derryberry - Perci *Peter Capaldi - Lyric the Ancient Quotes *Don Jaqu: I'm starting to rember things. ---- *Sonic: Who are you? *Buzz: I'm Buzz Lightyear. Hero of 2007. Notes *The debut of US mode, where the English versions of the transformations are showed, Citizen mode, where the heroes gain powers without transforming and the DISK power ups, where a hero will be called upon. *The events of Ben 10: A New Dawn, the Gods of War, Sonic Generations, and the New 20 movie are refaced by Shard. *This is the debut of the powers of Power Rangers, Masked Riders, Kamen Rider Dragon Knight, Timerangers and Gokai Christmas *The Beekeeper was mentioned to have "died at the hands of Johnny." Fighting scenes *Gokaigers **199 Great Heroes Battle (scenes of Go-Ongers, Dynaman, and Fiveman Ranger Keys) *Power Rangers Super Megaforce **Power of Six (Sticks fusing On-On Silver and Gold) *OOO, Den-O, All Riders: Let's Go Kamen Riders (Don and Eilabeth vs Hopper) Category:Fan Fiction Category:The New 20 Category:Movies